reading the books
by divergent demigod 1234
Summary: so the seven and Thalia, Nico go back in time to read the books with the gods, bla bla bla, some people show up, i know its been done before but theirs going to be a surprise so read. sorry for bad summary, story is better and first story so yup. percabeth, jasper, frazel
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT READ **

**First story so sorry if it's bad, I'm not a very good writer but that's what I think, if the stories good then great if not then I except constructive criticism, as long as it's not mean or insulting and sorry for the bad grammar, I have like a B in English so don't be too harsh. **

**I don't own Percy Jackson or anything in bold or everything that Rick Riordan wrote or came up with, who is by the way awesome and I can't wait for the House of Hades.**

**Ps: everyone comes from before Percy and Annabeth fall into Tartarus except Percy and maybe Annabeth I don't know if she will be in this yet. Some other people will join in later maybe. Takes place during son of Neptune **

**Pss: if I'm wrong with years or whatever just let me know and if I'm not too lazy I'll fix it and I hope to do all 9 books and or 10 if there's going to be one after the House of Hades but don't get your hopes up. Ok on with the story. **

**Thalias pov**

I was out in the woods with the hunters, hunting another monster. Whenever I think that we will get a break another one turns up. This is like the fifth monster in 2 hours. The worst part is that they won't stay dead, once we kill them they just start reforming again and it's getting on my last nerve.

Can't Percy, Annabeth, my brother Jason and the rest of them close those doors already?

Now don't get me wrong I am extremely worried about them, especially since I haven't been to camp half blood in awhile and I have no idea if Annabeth even found Percy let alone left to go find him yet.

I swear if he isn't ok then I'm going to kill him, then I'm going to get Nico to resurrect him and then kill him again.

Anyways we finally cornered the monster which is just a dragon that has been terrorizing some nature spirits when this bright light engulfed me.

When the light dimmed I realized I was on Olympus and I wasn't alone Nico, Jason, Piper, Leo, a tall Asian dude that was about 16 and a small girl with golden eyes that looked about 13 was standing next to me.

What was weird though was that the girl with the golden eyes was starring at Jason like he was a ghost.

Jason? She said,

Hazel? What are you; he was cut off by the bear hug that she was giving him.

Jason I've missed you so much you have no idea how worried everyone is.

Jason laughed; I've missed guys to, how is everyone?

Oh well we were in bad shape but then Percy practically saved us.

Wait you know Percy is he ok. I said

Oh ya he's fine maybe a little bruised from the battle but.

Battle what battle is everyone alright, Jason said

Ya like I said before everyone's fine now because of Percy.

Before Hazel could explain what happened my father's voice brought us back to the present.

Who you are and what are you doing interrupting our winter solstice meeting? He said. I looked at him confused I stepped forward.

Father it's me, Thalia, remember. He just looked at me like he's seen a ghost.

Thalia, how, what, but you're a tree!

You were a tree! Leo said, that's awesome! Ow! Piper why'd you hit me. Because your being an idiot, piper said, and Leo just pouted but then he grinned, you know you love me beauty queen.

Don't call me beauty queen!

I just rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to my dad and asked. What year is it?

2002, why? Everyone goes rigid, 2002! We've been sent back in time? but how? Just then a little note floats down from the ceiling and lands in front of me.

I pick it up and stare at it in shock, well read it Athena said.

_Dear future demigods and past gods _

_It is I the greatest and most awesomest Gods ever Apollo and Hermes _

_We have sent these demigods into the past to read 9_**(maybe 10 I'll change the number later if there's another book)**_ books about one of our most favorite demigods Percy Jackson._

At the mention of Percy you can see Poseidon pale but everyone's attention was on the note.

_There will be more people coming threw out the books. Time will be frozen so nothing to drastic will happen while you are reading. The books will show up right after you are done reading this._

_Good luck and happy reading _

_Apollo, Hermes and the fates_

_Ps: you have to say your full title, and you can't reveal anything about the future until it happens in the books.._

And what do you know right when I finished a package lands on Nicos head.

Ow, why me, he said. Because, I said Percy isn't here for it to land on so it has to settle for someone, I smirked.

Nico grumbled while everyone laughed but the demigods turned sad thinking about Percy, I wish I knew where he was, then at least I would know for sure if he's ok or not.

Nico picked up the box and took out the books but before he could read the covers my father interrupted.

Before we move any further I think you should all introduce yourselves, He said.

I look over to Nico and Jason and we make a silent agreement that they will go last, then for some reason Nico looks over at the Hazel girl and she nods, does Nico know her, I'm going to have to confront him about that later.

Piper walks forward, she's cool for an Aphrodite girl, she reminds me a little of Selena except that Piper hates make up and dresses and all that girly stuff.

I'm Piper McLean daughter of Aphrodite, charm speaker; girlfriend of Jason Grace, Aphrodite's squeal could be heard all across Olympus, and one of the seven.

Next is Leo, I'm Leo Valdez son of the awesome Hephaestus, firer user, supreme captain of the Argo2, and one of the seven

Then the big Asian guy steps forward, I'm Frank Zang son of Mars, at this Ares form flickers for a moment, descendent of Poseidon, shape shifter, boyfriend of Hazel Levesque, Hades was just starring at hazel like she just came back from the dead, which she did, Nico did not look very happy at this statement and Aphrodite was trying very hard not brake more windows, and one of the seven.

WHAT, what is a roman doing among the Greeks, exclaimed my dad? I swear sometime he can be so dramatic.

The future is messed up, is all frank says

I step up next since they already know about me. I'm Thalia Grace Daughter of Zeus, lieutenant of the hunters of Artemis, and Hero of Olympus.

Wait lieutenant, but what happened to Zoe, Artemis said in a pained voice.

I'm sorry milady but the note said I can't say and you'll probably find out in one of the books anyways, I said. Artemis just nods and leans back into her throne.

Nico steps forward next. I'm Nico de Angelo, at this Hades pales even more then normal, son of Hades, ghost king, explorer of the labyrinth and Hero of Olympus, and before anyone says anything my father did not break the oath he put me in the lotus hotel and casino for about 70 years.

Leo was about to say something but then piper smacked his head. If you say anything I will smack you until your face is redder then a cherry's, Leo closed his mouth and pouted

Next Jason steps forward, I'm Jason Grace son of Jupiter, if you look quick then you could see dads form flicker for a moment, boyfriend of piper McLean, at this Aphrodite just squeals breaking more windows, former praetor of camp Jupiter, Hero of Olympus and one of the seven.

Lastly Hazel steps forward. I'm Hazel Levesque daughter of Pluto, girlfriend of Frank Zang, now both Hades and Nico were scowling at this statement, while Ares tries to keep his girlfriend under control, and one of the seven.

Before Zeus could say anything Hades interrupted, but you're supposed to be dead. Hades said with a shocked face.

Ya well the future is really messed up, Hazel said.

Can we please read the books now before we all die of old age, I say aloud enough to wake up Dionysus.

Ok the first book is call Percy Jackson and the heroes of Olympus the lightning thief, who will like to start reading? Nico asks

I would Athena says, Nico hands her the book and she reads **I Accidentally Vaporized My Pre-algebra Teacher**

Well this is going to be very interesting.

**Thanks for reading, another chapter will hopefully be up soon **


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry I haven't updated, I have been so busy, I did this internship for the whole month of July and then I was on vacation, but I will hopefully have the next chapter up sometime in October or November but no promises because of school. **

** I do not own Percy Jackson no matter how much I want to!**

**Ch1 **

**No one's pov**

Athena read, "Chapter 1", **I Accidentally Vaporize My Pre- algebra Teacher**. "Wow are all the chapter titles going to be this wired?" she said

"Well considering its Percy then yes" Nico said sad that Percy isn't here.

"This is going to make great black mail" Thalia said excitedly and Nico nods in agreement.

**Look I didn't want to be a half-blood.**

"Who does" Jason said. "I do!" Leo said. "Piper would you please" Thalia begged. "With pleasure", Piper turned to Leo and slapped the back of his head. "Ow"

"Now if you will be quiet maybe you won't get slapped" Piper said

Leo just stuck out his tongue out at her but he kept his mouth shut. The Gods watched the argument amused, but some of them were wondering if it being a half-blood was really that bad.

**If you're reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is:**

"Ahh hit the deck Percy's giving advice" Thalia screamed.

"We're all going to die!" Nico said pretending to cry. "Don't worry Nico all we need to do is find a nice place to hide before everything blows up" Thalia said pretending to comfort him.

While this was going on everyone except the obvious people cough, Dionysus cough.

After everyone stops laughing Frank asks "why do you make fun of him if he's your friend?"

"That's just how we express our love for each other and I can't pass up the opportunity to make fun of him" Nico said and Thalia just nods and says "back to the story".

**Close this book right now. ** "Leo don't even think about it" Piper said, Leo pouts and goes back to his seat.

**Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life. **

"Ha like that's going to work" Apollo said

Artemis just gave him a warning glare because he didn't actually say anything annoying or stupid, yet.

**Being a half-blood is dangerous. **

"Check" Thalia said.

**It's scary.**

"Check" Nico said.

**Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways.**

"And check" Hazel said.

**If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think it's fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened.**

"Why would mortals be reading this?" Hera said

The demigods glared at Hera (good thing she didn't notice) while Athena said "I don't know"

Then Poseidon made an exasperated gasp, "owl head doesn't know something"

"Yes unlike you who doesn't know anything "Athena said while smirking.

"Oh burn" yelled Hermes and Apollo "who new Athena could make a joke?" both Hermes and Apollo got pecked by a dozen owls and shot at by some of Artemis arrows.

** But if you recognize yourself in these pages, if you feel something stirring inside, stop reading immediately. You be one of us. And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before they sense it too, and they'll come after you.**

"Oohh mysterious".

"Apollo willyou shut up". Artemis yelled.

"Aww you know you love me sis"

"Don't call me sis"

"Can I please read now at the rate we're we won't finish the chapter till tomorrow" Athena said

Everyone settled down for now.

**Don't say I didn't warn you.**

Nico and Leo looked at each other then screamed "you didn't warn me!"

"Oh shut up he was too busy saving your hyper ten year old butt" Thalia said

Nico blushed then stuck his tongue out at her.

**My name is Percy Jackson.**

At this Poseidon got even paler than Hades. "_No it can't be him he's still so young" _

The demigods who new Percy and haven't seen him in a while just looked down missing him.

**I'm twelve years old. Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York. **

**Am I a troubled kid?**

At this the demigods who know Percy screamed, "Yes" Nico and Thalia the loudest

**Yeah. You could say that.**

"Ha Kelp head even agrees" Thalia said

Unknown to her is that Athena heard her and was thinking." _Kelp head, hmm" _she eyed Poseidon. "_I'll have to pay closer attention to how he reacts"_

**I could start at any point in my short miserable life to prove it, but things really started going bad last May.**

Poseidon paled even more and whispered or more like squeaked so no one could here "short? Not yet he can't die yet",

All the demigods just looked down knowing what he's been and going through.

** When our sixth-grade class took a field trip to Manhattan, twenty-eight mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading to the Metropolitan museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff.**

"That sounds fun" Athena said excitedly

"More like torture" Poseidon mumbled, he got attacked by a dozen owls.

**I know, it sounds like torture.**

Every one cracked up at that and Athena fumed but she was also thinking about how much this Percy thought like Poseidon.

**Most Yancy field trips were. But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading this trip, so I had hopes.**

"Dionysus isn't that the name Chiron uses when he is in the mortal world" Hermes asks **(hey Hermes is the god of travelers and messengers so he should know these things)**

"Yes it is but what is he doing there?" Dionysus asks "we don't need another little brat at camp" the gods with kids glared while the Greek demigods rolled their eyes, same "old Dionysus doesn't really change much does he" Thalia whispers to Nico " nope not at all"

**Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee. You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put to sleep.**

"Yup defiantly Chiron he's the only person that would be able to keep Percy awake in any class." Thalia said.

"Who sleeps in class?" Athena yelled and continued to yell/lecture why people shouldn't sleep in class and how people who do are stupid and should be made to stay in school longer.

Finally Poseidon yelled over Athena so she could hear him "will you shut up no one is even listening anymore can we please just get on with the story!"

Athena just glared at him and made an exasperated noise then turned back to the book.

**I hoped the trip would be okay. At least, I hope that for once I wouldn't get in trouble. Boy was I wrong.**

"What, why, what happened "Poseidon said worried

Athena and Zeus eyed him suspiciously, "maybe if we read we'll find out.

While that was going on Nico said "when doesn't he get in trouble?"

"I know his middle name is trouble" frank said surprising everyone.

"He always has the worst luck" Thalia said sadly

**See bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but of course I got expelled anyway. **

By this point everyone was laughing except Dionysus, Zeus, and Athena. Even Hades had a small smile on his face.

"Oh my us, this kid is awesome" Apollo said while on the floor laughing with Hermes, Nico and Leo.

"I think I'm going to like this kid" Ares surprisingly said, at this all the demigods who knew about Percy's rivalry with Ares ether laughed harder or just stared at Ares in surprise.

**And the year before that, at my fourth-grade school, when we took a behind-the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the cat walk and our class took an unplanned swim. And the time before that… well you get the idea.**

Now all the demigods and Apollo and Hermes were on the floor laughing the rest of the gods were just laughing including Athena, and of course the obvious people were ether sleeping cough Dionysus cough, or just watching in annoyance.

"I love this kid" Hermes said after he calmed down enough to speak.

"Please continue daughter" Zeus said annoyed, "yes father" Athena said.

**This trip I was determined to be good. All the way into the city, I put up with up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly, redheaded, kleptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend Grover in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich. **

"Gross who eats peanut butter and ketchup" Hazel exclaimed

"If I ever see that little… pig" Thalia said leaving the threat hanging and glancing at Artemis and Zeus who were giving a warning looks.

"Ha that's an insult to pigs" Frank said

"Is she one of yours" Demeter asked Hermes making everyone jumped; they all forgot she was here.

"Ugh no not at all" Hermes exclaimed in discussed.

**Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin.**

"Ah goat boy" Thalia said

"Do you think that's how all are description are going to be like" asked Nico.

"Yours defiantly, mine, no way I'm his favorite" Thalia said smirking.

"Ha ya right I'm his favorite" Nico said glaring at Thalia.

Thalia glares back and the starring contest goes on for another minute until Jason clears his throat and says. "Why don't you just ask him who his favorite is if he shows up?"

"Fine" they both say at the same time and turn back to the book.

**On top of all that, he was crippled. He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria. **

"Grover!" Thalia and Nico yelled at the book.

"Way to blow your cover!" Thalia said

"He should eat more cereal" "actually you all should eat more cereal" Demeter said but before she make 20 bowls of cereal appear Hades interrupted. "Will you shut up about cereal already, cereal this and cereal that I have had enough!" Hades yelled.

"No cereal is good for you and maybe if you ate more you wouldn't have taken my precious daughter!" Demeter continued to rant, while Hades just sat there looking bored like this happen almost every day.

"Enough" Zeus thundered **(pun intended) **"please Athena continue reading"

Athena nodded and everyone turned back to the book.

**Anyways, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly hair, and she knew I couldn't do anything back to her because I was on probation. The headmaster threatened me with death by in-school suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip.**

"Aww that's no fun" said Hermes with Apollo nodding in agreement

"Boys" Artemis said shaking her head.

"Oh come on sis you know you love us." Apollo said.

"Don't call me sis" Artemis yelled.

**"I'm going to kill her", I mumbled.**

"Do it!" all the demigods and Ares yelled.

"This books needs some action" Ares said bored.

"It's the first chapter there better not be any action" Poseidon mumbled so no one could here.

**Grover tried to calm me down.**

"Ha not going to happen unless Annabeth is there" Thalia said

"Wow what great faith you have in your friend" Jason said

"Hey it's true once you get Percy mad you usually end up dead or in the infirmary" Nico said backing up Thalia.

"I've only seen Percy hold back a few times and that's a miracle in itself" Thalia said

"Ya and its usually Annabeth and sometimes Grover, but mostly Annabeth who can get him to control his temper." Nico said looking down at the floor sadly and guiltily. Thalia put a hand on Nicos shoulder

"I miss him too, but we will see him again." Thalia said. Nico just nodded, he wanted to tell her that he already has and he wished he could have hugged Percy and told him everything instead of pretending not to know him but then he would have to go into how he found camp Jupiter and how he found hazel, but he knew if he did that she would just get mad and call him a traitor. This thought just made him feel guiltier.

**"It's okay. I like peanut butter."**

"Ya me to but not in my hair" Aphrodite exclaimed with a grossed out look on her face.

**He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch. "That's it."** **I started to get up, but Grover pulled me back to my seat. **

"Why" Ares whined "this book needs some action."

"Oh trust me knowing Percy there will be plenty of action" Thalia said, Nico, Hazel and Frank nodding their heads in agreement.

**"You're already on probation," he reminded me. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens." Looking back on it, I wish I'd decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there.**

"Ugh boys" Artemis said angrily

"Percy wouldn't hit a girl unless they were evil or picking on his friends, actually milady in the future you don't mind Percy as much as other boys. Thalia said

Artemis just looked at Thalia shocked that she would ever approve a boy.

**In-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into.**

"That's an understatement" Nico said.

Poseidon turned as pale as Hades wondering how much trouble his son gets himself into in the future.

**Mr. Brunner led the museum tour.**

**He rode up front in his wheel chair, guiding is through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and orange pottery.**

**It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand, three thousand years.**

"Much longer then that" Athena said

Nico leaned in toward Thalia and Leo "she just called herself and the other gods old" Nico said quietly so only Thalia and Leo could hear.

They snickered trying not to get noticed by the gods.

**He gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a stele, for a girl about our age.**

**He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say,**

"Huh" Thalia and Nico gasped in shock.

"Percy is actually paying attention to something school related" Thalia said in shock.

"It's a miracle" Nico said in a dramatic voice "or the world is ending, I don't want to die" Nico faked sobbed on Thalia. "Everything will be fine, once we get back we can find you a place underground were you will be safe"

"You promise" Nico said with a fake whimper.

"Yes" Thalia said also with fake tone of voice.

While this was going on all the demigods and the immature gods (you know who they are) were laugh hysterically.

Then Athena exclaimed getting a little annoyed by all the interruptions, "what's wrong with wanting to learn something"

"Nothing it's just Percy isn't the most, intelligent person out there" Thalia said

"So he wants to learn and that's what's important" Athena said finally turn back to the book.

"Wow its weird seeing Athena defend Percy" Nico said

"Ya, what do you think will happen when she finds out about him and Annabeth" Thalia said quietly.

"Hmm I don't know but I don't want to be around to find out" Nico said "me to" Thalia said.

**Because it was kind of interesting, but everybody was around me was talking, and every time I told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, , would give me the evil eye.**

** was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker. **

At this Hades and Nico got really pale, like paler than normal. Nico because he was worried about Percy and about his dad getting beat by Poseidon, Hades because he knew that something bad must have happened for him to send Alecto after a demigod that doesn't even know who he is yet.

**She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last teacher had a nervous breakdown.**

"Hmm I wonder what Percy did this time" Frank said

Every just stared at him, he blushed. "What Percy's my friend plus hazel and I spent a week on a quest with him"

Thalia and Nico nodded in understanding.

**From her first day, loved Nancy Bobofit and figured I was devil spawn.**

"Or sea spawn" Athena said under her breath looking suspiciously at Poseidon.

"No that's Nico" Thalia said

"Ya… hey" Nico said

The immature people were snickering at their teasing.

**She would point her crooked finger at me and say, "Now, Honey," real sweet, and I knew I was going to get after-school detention for a month.**

At this point everyone was thinking the same thing monster.

**One time, after she'd made me erase answers out of old work books until midnight, I told Grover I didn't think was human. He looked at me real serious and said, "You're absolutely right."**

"Grover!" Thalia and Nico yelled, "Way to blow your cover goat-boy" Thalia said.

"Yep she is defiantly a monster" Jason said.

At this Poseidon paled really worried about his son now.

**Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art, Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the stele, and I turned around and said, "Will you shut up"?**

"Go Perce" Hermes, Apollo, Leo and Nico yelled.

"You tell her Percy, she is really getting on my nerves" Hazel said, every one nodded in agreement.

"Fight, fight, fight" Ares screamed. Everyone starred at him, "what this book is boring it needs more action". Everyone just rolled their eyes at that.

**It came out louder then I meant it to,**

"Ha of course it did he doesn't know when to shut his mouth" Thalia said the demigods who new Percy all agreed

"Sounds like someone else we know" Athena said looking at Poseidon suspiciously; Poseidon glared back which just made her more suspicious.

**The whole group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his story. "Mr. Jackson" he said, "did you have a comment" **

"Busted" Apollo and Hermes sang. They both got smacks on the head by Artemis who said "idiots"

"You know you love us sis" Apollo said blinding everyone with his smile, "Apollo please you are making us blind and stop calling me sis" Artemis said

"Whatever you say sis" Apollo said, "ugh" Artemis exclaimed in frustration.

**My face was totally red. I said, "No sir".**

**Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?"**

**I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognized it.**

"Wow he actually knows something without Annabeth having to tell him" Thalia said

"Wait why would my daughter tell him anything?" Athena said half suspicious and half confused.

"Oh well their friends in the future" Nico said awkwardly hoping Athena would see threw through the sort of lie. (Because they were friends in the Gods future)

Athena just nodded and went back to the book while Nico breathed a sigh of relief.

**"That's Kronos eating his kids, right?"**

"Ugh it just had to be that one" Demeter said

"Isn't it always" Hestia sighed making everyone jump.

"Sister when did you get here?" Poseidon said feeling guilty that he didn't notice his favorite sister.

"I was here the whole time" Hestia said while tending the fire.

"Well then come sit" Zeus said while making another throne appear.

"Oh no thank you I am way more comfortable here thank you" Hestia said politely.

"Very well care on daughter" Zeus said.

Athena nodded. **(I intended for Hestia to be in the story from the start but I forgot about her oops, but she will be in the story from here on out, she is my favorite Goddess and I wanted her to play a good part in the story, sorry I will try to avoid putting these in during the rest of the chapter and hopefully the other chapters to come)**

**"Yes", Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied. "And he did this because…."**

**"Well…" I racked my brain to remember. "Kronos was the king god, and"**

The Zeus started ranting "God, he is not good enough to be a god, why that insolent (sorry if not how it's spelled) little…."

"Enough brother I'm sure Chiron will correct him" Poseidon defended.

Zeus huffed then sat back in his throne still steaming.

While this was going on Nico leaned in to whisper to Thalia. "How ironic is this considering all that happened"

"Very ironic, this whole thing practically screams what's going to happen and I'm surprised Athena hasn't figured it out yet" Thalia said.

"I know" Nico said then turned to the book when they started to read again.

**"God?" Mr. Brunner asked.**

"See" Poseidon said

"No one disagreed with you" Athena said.

"Ya but no one agreed with me ether" Poseidon said sticking his tongue out at Athena

Athena just rolled her eyes and went back to reading.

**"Titan," I corrected myself. "And… he didn't trust his kids who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and Kronos a rock to eat instead.**

At this Zeus gave his brothers a smug smile and said "mother always liked me best"

"Ya or you were the one who looked most like a rock" Poseidon said while Hades was nodding his head.

At that Zeus pouted and slumped in his throne while, then glared at Poseidon, Hades, Apollo and Hermes, for laughing, well Hades didn't really laugh so much us give an amused smile

Everyone else was ether to afraid to, to bored or to prideful to laugh.

**And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters"**

**"Eeew!" said one of the girls behind me.**

"Ha imagine having to live it" all the elder Gods shuddered at the memory.

**"And so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans," I continued, "and the Gods won." **

"He just summed up years of fighting in just a few sentences" Athena said amazed.

"Yup that's Percy for ya blunt and straight to the point" Thalia said with a sad smile, she has missed kelp head so much since he disappeared but of course she wouldn't say that out loud.

**Some snickers from the group.**

"How is that funny he got it right" Frank said.

"Mortals are just weird like that" Hephaestus said making everyone jump, he was so quiet everyone almost forgot he was there.

**Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend,**

"She has friends" Aphrodite said surprised "epically with the way she looks."

"Mother" Piper said a little embarrassed.

"Sorry dear but its true" Aphrodite said, Piper just shook her head fondly at her mother.

**"Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'please explain why Kronos ate his kid.' " **

"Well maybe if you wanted a job in a museum or as a person who studies mythology and maybe as a teacher." Athena said.

**"And why, Mr. Jackson," Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"**

"Busted" Leo, Hermes and Apollo yelled. Then piper hit Leo on the back of his head and Artemis shot some arrows at Apollo and Hermes. Let's just they probably won't be commenting for sometime if they know what's good for them.

**"Busted," Grover muttered**

Everyone started snickering at the three guys who where now blushing a deep red.

"Ha you guys think like a goat" Nico said in between laughs.

After everyone combed down Athena started reading again.

**"Shut up," Nancy hissed, her face even brighter red than her hair.**

"Ugh how is that even possible" Aphrodite exclaimed "this girl needs a serious make over then maybe she won't be so mean."

Everyone just rolled their eyes or shook their head fondly at her.

**At least Nancy got packed, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears. **

"Or horse ears" Nico said

"What?" asked Frank.

"You'll find out later" Thalia said

**I thought about his question and shrugged. "I don't know, sir."**

"Typical Percy answer" Thalia said fondly.

"Ok please no more interruptions till I get threw at least this part" Athena said.

"Fine" everyone said.

**"I see." Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. "Well, half credit, Mr. Jackson. **

Apollo opened his mouth to say something but closed it when he saw the look on Artemis face.

**Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, **

"Ugh that was not pleasant at all brother, couldn't you give him something that tasted better?" Poseidon said, while all the elder gods nodded in agreement.

Zeus just rolled his eyes and was about to say something when Athena spoke up.

"What did I say no more interruptions" she growled, Glaring at Poseidon who raised his arms with an innocent smile on his face.

She glared at him for a little longer then turned back to the book.

**Which made him disgorge his other five children, who of course being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach.**

Everyone had disgusted looks on their face while the elder gods except Zeus looked green just by the memory of it.

"That was so gross and none of you would stop talking and complaining, Hera said.

"Us complain? What about you, always talking about us not being able to be a complete family if father keeps eating us." Poseidon said

"You shouldn't speak you were the worst, always saying how cramped it was and how you would go mad if you had to stay in there for eternity." Demeter complained.

"Ha ya right if anyone was the worst it was you always saying how father should eat more grain instead of his kids and how grain is so much better." Hades said

"Well…" before she could retort Hestia shout "will you all be quiet, you were all equally annoying, now please Athena keep reading."

"Thank you Aunt Hestia" Athena said.

The demigods just watched this in amusement and trying not to laugh.

**The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the underworld. **

At this the room seemed to get colder and everyone shivered.

**On that happy note, **

"Humph happy indeed" Nico muttered sarcastically.

**It's time for lunch , would you lead us back outside?" **

**The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doofuses.**

"When are they not" Artemis said

"Never" Thalia said giving Artemis a smile and receiving a smile back.

Athena realizing that they're not going to stop commenting on the book anytime soon just decided to start reading again.

**Grover and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Mr. Jackson." I knew that was coming. I told Grover to keep going. Then I turned toward Mr. Brunner. "Sir?"**

**Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go, intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything. **

"Observant" Athena said.

"Wow now a complement that has to be a record" Thalia whispered to Nico.

"Definitely" Nico said

**"You must learn the answer to my question," Mr. Brunner told me.**

**"About the Titans?" **

**"About real life. And how you studies apply to it."**

**"Oh"**

"Typical Percy answer" Thalia said

**"What you learn from me," he said, "is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson," I wanted to get angry, this guy pushed me so hard.**

"He expects the best from all of us." Piper said.

"Ya but Percy's his favorite, second to Annabeth, even if he won't admit it, so he expects more from him." Nico said.

**I mean, sure it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in a suit of Roman armor and shouted: "what ho!" and challenged us, sword-point against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman person who had ever lived, and their mother, and what god they worshipped.**

"That sounds awesome" Leo said "wish he was my teacher."

"Leo he is your teacher" Jason said

"Ya but not my school teacher" Leo said

"Touché" Jason

**But Mr. Brunner expected me to be as good as everybody else, despite the fact that I have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder and I had never made above a C- in my life.**

"Well maybe if the boy studied more." Athena said.

"He's dyslexic and ADHA he can't study any harder then he probably already does" defended Poseidon.

Athena was going to ask why he cares when Thalia said "Actually Lord Poseidon Percy doesn't study at all."

Athena was about to say something again when Nico interrupted this time.

"Actually he studies a lot more now since he's been with..." Nico took a glance first at Athena then at Aphrodite "that girl" Nico said at last.

Then Aphrodite squealed "I'm going to have so much fun with his love life"

"Great Nico nice save" Thalia said sarcastically.

Nico just stuck his tongue out at her and wait for Aphrodite to stop make everyone go deaf before turning back to the book.

**No - he didn't expect me to be as good; he expected be to be better, and I couldn't learn all those names and facts, much less spell them correctly. **

**I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took one long sad look at the stele, like he'd been at he'd girl's funeral.**

"Probably had" mutter Hades.

**He told me to go outside and eat my lunch.**

**The class gathered on the steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue. Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city. **

At this everyone turned to look at Zeus, "what."

"Somebody's angry" Apollo said in a sing song voice.

Zeus ignored him and turned to the demigods, "why am I angry?" he commanded.

Everyone shrugged except Nico and Thalia who looked at each other then shrugged with the others, they knew exactly why he was angry but not sure on the details since Percy only told them the basics of his first quest.

This did not go unnoticed by Athena; she had an idea of what might be going on because of the title of the book but only reading the book will confirm her suspicions.

Everyone else just sighed or groaned in frustration.

**I figured maybe it was global warming or something, because the weather all across New York State had been weird since Christmas.**

"You must be really, really mad" Hermes said.

"He's probably just being over dramatic" Poseidon said.

"I am not over dramatic" Zeus thundered, you could hear it start to thunder outside.

"Yes you are!" all the gods and Nico and Thalia yelled.

Zeus just sat back and glared at all of them before signaling Athena to continue reading.

**We'd had massive storms, flooding, wildfires from lighting strikes.**

Everyone was looking at Poseidon now.

**I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in.**

"Ok what you two are fighting about" Hera spoke for the first time, while the demigods just glared at her.

"He started it" they both pointed at each other.

"How would you know that when it's in the future?" Hestia said trying to keep the peace.

The both just pouted and Poseidon said, "Well he always blames me for everything so he obviously started it."

Zeus was about to protest when Hades said, "don't try to deny you always blame one of us for your problems that don't even have anything to do with us, like yesterday when you lost your stuffed replica of your master bolt."

Everyone started laughing at this new discovery. "You sleep with a stuffed replica of your lightning bolt." Hermes said which made everyone just laugh harder.

Zeus just glared at everyone while Hades continued. "First you blamed Poseidon then me for taking it when Hera was the one who went to go clean it" Hades finished and by then end everyone was laughing all over again.

Zeus just pouted and muttered to himself before commanding Athena to start reading for the millionth time.

**Nobody else seemed to notice. Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with lunchables crackers.**

Artemis and Thalia just growled and mutter about stupid boy, not wanting to interrupt.

**Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a ladies purse, and, of course wasn't seeing a thing.**

"One of yours Hermes" asked Apollo said teasingly.

"No way, thank us." Hermes said and the demigods sighed in relief.

**Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were from that school-the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere.**

"Did it work?" Apollo asked,

"How should we know we weren't there," Nico said, "you're the god of prophecy you tell us."

Apollo looked thought full for a second, "nope didn't work." He said with a goofy grin on his face. Everyone rolled their eyes and turned back to the book.

**"Detention?" Grover asked.**

**"Nah," I said. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean-I'm not a genius."**

"Got that right Perce" Thalia said.

Everyone who knew Percy laughed at that.

**Grover didn't say anything for a while. Then, when I thought he was going to give me some deep philosophical comment to make me feel better, he said, "can I have your apple?"**

At this everyone laughed except the obvious but Dionysus did have a small amused smile.

"Oh Grover" Thalia said after she combed down.

Nico was laughing so hard he almost fell out of his chair but he combed down enough to say "he does not change" then burst out laughing again.

**I didn't have much of an appetite, so I let him take it. I watched the stream of cabs going down Fifth Avenue and thought about my mom's apartment, only a little ways uptown from where we sat. **

**I hadn't seen her since Christmas. I wanted so bad to jump in a taxi and head home. She'd hug me and be glad to see me, but she'd be disappointed, too. She'd send me right back to Yancy, remind me that I had to try harder, even if this was my sixth school in six years and I was probably going to be kicked out again. I wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she'd give me.**

At this all the females cooed, while Thalia, Nico and Poseidon stared into space wistfully.

Poseidon composed himself before anyone could see except Athena was watching him out of the corner of her eye as she read to see how he would react and her suspicion grew.

"Mama's boy" Ares smirked but it was wiped off when he saw Nico and Thalias, (Poseidon would have glared but he thought it would have looked suspicious).

"You would be a mama's boy if you had a mother like sally." Thalia said glaring and Nico nodding in agreement.

Leo and Frank looked down remembering their mothers and how similar they seemed to be to Percy's mom.

**Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized café table.**

At that both Leo and Hephaestus got a wicked gleam in their eyes that kind of made everyone else worried about what they were thinking.

**I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly friends-I guess she'd gotten tired of stealing from the tourists- and dumped her half-eaten lunch on Grover's lap,**

Nico and Thalia looked murderous, they both made this growl that scared even Ares.

"If I ever see that girl…" thalia left the threat hanging, "count me in Thals" Nico said in a devious voice.

"Yes final some action this book was putting me to sleep" Ares said, which just made Thalia and Nico point there death glares at Ares who shrink back into his seat.

**"oops." She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if somebody had spray-painted her face with liquid Cheetos.**

Everyone started laughing at the description except for Aphrodite who looked appalled that anyone could look like that.

"I can't wait to meet this guy he's awesome" Leo said.

"Yes, yes he is" said Nico and hazel at the same time. Nico smiled at his sister and hazel blushed and returned the smile. This exchange reminded Thalia that during a brake she needed to talk to Nico about this.

Nico saw Thalias stare and mouthed later, she nodded and mouth defiantly. Nico swallowed nervously at the look she was giving him and turned back to the book.

**I tried to stay cool. The school counselor had told me a million times, "count to ten, get control of your temper."**

"Ha ya right Percy has the worst temper, you do not want to make him mad or you will regret it." Nico said shivering from the memory of Percy beating his dad and almost choking him.

Thalia, Frank and Hazel all nodded in agreement.

**But my mind went blank. A wave roared in my ears.**

Everyone turned their stares at Poseidon who gave nothing away, Zeus was looking very angry and Athena looked smug because she guessed right like usual.

**I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain screaming, "Percy pushed me!" materialized next to us. Some of the kids were whispering: "did you see-"**

**"-The water-"**

**"-Like it grabbed her-"**

It was silent for about two seconds before Zeus started screaming. "YOU BROKE THE OATH!"

Before Zeus could give everyone a headache Hestia spoke up. "Brother your own daughter is here so I wouldn't criticize if I was you" she said disapprovingly.

Zeus just slumped back into his throne and mumbled to himself not wanting to disappoint Hestia more.

**I didn't what they were talking about. All I knew was that I was in trouble again.**

"He's always in trouble" snorted Thalia. This made Poseidon nervous, "_what does my son get himself into_" he thought to himself.

**As soon as was sure poor little Nancy okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc, etc, turned to me. There was a triumphant fire in her eyes, as if I'd done something she'd been waiting for all semester.**

"You did do something Kelp head and she was probably waiting for it." Thalia said rolling her eyes?

"You know I just noticed something." Nico said. Everyone turned to him questioningly.

"Percy notices all the little details that most people would over look, but he doesn't notice the big details that most people would notice." Nico said.

"Your right I've noticed that to when we were on our quest" Frank said. Thalia and hazel thought about this and agreed.

"Ahh kelp head" Thalia said sighing fondly.

**"Now, honey-" "I know," I grumbled, "a month erasing workbooks."**

**That's wasn't the right thing to say.**

"Obviously" Leo said "you never guess your punishment, it only makes it worse."

**"Come with me," said.**

**"Wait!" Grover yelped. 'it was me, I pushed her." I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me. **

"It's his job" Dionysus said, making everyone jump they thought he was asleep.

** scared Grover to death. She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled. "I don't think so, Mr. Underwood," she said.**

**"But-"**

**"You—will-stay-here."**

**Grover looked at me desperately. "It's ok man," I told him. "Thanks for trying." "Honey," barked at me. "Now." **

**Nancy Bobofit smirked. I gave her my deluxe I'll—kill-you—later stare.**

"Notice he said stare instead of glare" Thalia said with a smirk.

"Ya but even then it was probably scary" Nico said.

"I bet his glare is not as scary as mine" Ares said. "Really? Prove it." Nico said with a smirk.

Ares then glared at everyone but only the people who weren't on the other end of or have seen Percy's glare looked away or flinched. (So only Nico, Thalia, Hazel and Frank).

"Sorry lord Ares but Percy's glare is a lot more terrifying then that." Hazel said.

Nico flinched "ya it gives me the creeps just thinking about It." everyone who didn't see Percy's glare were very surprised that anyone could have a scarier glare then Ares besides the other Gods.

**Then I turned to face , but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on. How'd she get there so fast? I have moments like that a lot, when my brain falls asleep or something, and the next thing I know I've missed something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the blank place behind it. **

**The school counselor told me this was part of the ADHD, my brain misinterpreting things. **

"No stupid sea spawn it's the mist" Athena said interrupting herself. "Hey my son is not stupid" but Poseidon seemed more worried about his sons safety at the moment to really care about anything else.

Athena just rolled her eyes and started reading wanting to get this stinking chapter and book over with. "_Wow never thought I would hear myself think that, stupid sea spawn making me think that about a book._"

**I wasn't so sure.**

"Good, that means you are one step closer to finding out who you really are." said Hestia. No one told her she was talking to a book they didn't want to make her embarrassed.

**I went after . Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Grover, he was looking pale, cutting his eyes between me and Mr. Brunner, like he wanted Mr. Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his novel.**

"Chiron" the Greek demigods and Jason, wined. "I swear if anything happens to my son-" Poseidon left the threat hanging.

**I looked back up. had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall. Okay, I thought. She's going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop. **

"Ya I don't think so" Nico said remembering just how much she hates Percy.

**But apparently that wasn't the plain. I followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section. Except for us, the gallery was empty.**

"Great just great**,** how could this possibly get any worse?" Poseidon said.

"Well Percy does have the worst luck I have ever seen and anything is possible with him" Thalia said.

"I don't really think your helping sis." Jason said, looking at Poseidon who is practically a ghost now, he looks like he could have a heart attack or faint at any moment, but Athena would love that so she cared on reading.

** stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling.**

The tension in the room was so high no one dared say anything.

**Even without the noise, I would have been nervous. It's weird to being alone with a teacher,**

"Got that right." Leo said trying to break some of the tension, it didn't work.

**Especially . something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it…**

"Probably does" Nico mumbled not wanting to break the tension and scared for his dad.

**"You've been giving us problems, honey," she said. I did the safe thing. I said, "yes, ma'am,"**

Thalia gasped, "Wow Percy doing the safe thing and being polite, in one day it's a miracle."

"Never thought I would see the day." Nico said.

Ever one (or at least the people who don't know Percy) stared at the cousins in awe. "Well that broke the tension" Apollo said.

"Shut up Apollo" Artemis growled. "Can't you see it's not the time for your idiocy?"

"Hey I'm not an idiot," Apollo winded, "Right Hermes."

"Um sure Apollo" Hermes said while avoiding Apollo's eyes.

Apollo grinned "see?"

Artemis just rolled her eyes "my point exactly" then before Apollo could say anything else"now please sister continue."

**She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it?" **

"Get away with what? He doesn't even know about us yet!" Poseidon practically yelled. He was so worried he started hyperventilating.

Everyone looked at Thalia and Nico for an answer. They both shrugged, "how should we know we weren't even there." Thalia said.

"And even if we know, why would we tell you?" Nico finished

"Because we're your brother/sister." Jason and Hazel said

"Because we're awesome." Leo said

"Because we can blast you." Ares said, "Ares you will not blast my son/daughter!" Zeus and Hades yelled. Ares shrunk in his seat from the glares he was getting from the two elder Gods.

**The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil. She's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she's going to hurt me. **

Nico snorted "ya right, they all want to hurt him."

Now Poseidon was really hyperventilating.

**I said, "I'll-I'll try harder, ma'am". Thunder shook the building. "We are not fools, Percy Jackson," said. "It was only a matter of time before we found out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain."**

"Everyone was wondering what she was talking about (except Nico and Thalia of course, they had an idea of what was going on.) But the tension was so thick no one dared to break it.

**I didn't know what she was talking about. All I could think of was that the teachers must've found the illegal stash of candy I'd been selling out of my dorm room. **

The room was quiet for one second until "Damn uncle P your son is awesome. Wish he was my son." Hermes said not noticing the half hearted glare Poseidon was giving him.

**Or maybe they'd realized I got my essay on ****_tom sawyer_**** from the internet without reading the book and now they were** **going to take away my grade. Or worse, they were going to make me read the book.**

"Uncle P are you sure he's your son?"

Poseidon sighed "yes Hermes I'm sure he's my son"

"What is wrong with reading the book it is actually very good" Athena said.

"Everything" Leo said under his breath so the goddess wouldn't hear. **(No offense to people who like the book, I haven't read it but I'm sure it's good, sorry bye now)**

**"Well?" she demanded. "Ma'am I don't…" "Your time is up," she hissed.**

Everyone leaned forward; the tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

**Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me to ribbons.**

Silence, then, "YOU SENT A FURY AFTER MY SON!" Poseidon shouted. Hades flinched back at his hostility but said anyways, "I didn't my future self did,"

"Yes but it's still you!" Poseidon almost yelled again. While the brothers were debating on whether Poseidon should beat the crap out of Hades and the other gods where making bets. The demigods where watching and having their own little conversations.

"She still hates him for killing her," Nico whispered to Thalia "almost every time I mention his name she starts talks about how much she wants to tear him apart, it's so annoying."

"Dude Poseidon is so going to mess up your dad." Leo said. "Ya right my dad is way better" Nico said.

"Ahem my dad can beat both your dad and Percy's dad" Thalia said. "Actually you are mistaken that actually would be my dad" Nico exclaimed.

Before Thalia could say anything else, Athena started reading really loud so she could be heard over all the arguing and fighting, but from the arguing that was still going it didn't seem to work.

"SHUT UP!" Hestia shouted, which finally made everyone quiet down, "please Athena continue" Hestia said politely.

**Then things got even stranger. **

"How could anything possibly get stranger?" Leo asked

"Ssshhh" everyone else said in response, now that they were reading again all the tension from before was back.

** , who'd been out in front of the museum a before, wheeled his chair in to the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand.**

"What's a pen going to do?" asked piper

"Owe you'd be surprised at what that pen could do" frank said, and all the people who has seen Percy in action nodded in agreement.

**"What ho, Percy!" he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air. **

** lunged at me.**

**With a yelp, I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear. I snatched the ball point pen out of the air, but when it hit my hand, it wasn't a pen anymore. It was a sword-Mr. Brunner's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day.**

The lost hero trio staring at the book, awed by the pen/sword. While Athena was going on about how Chiron should not bring a sword in class.

**Mrs. Dodds spun toward me with a murderous look in her eyes. **

**My knees were jelly. My hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped the sword.**

"Wimp" Ares said and he then got a nice cold bath and like that some of the tension disappeared, until they started reading again.

**She snarled, "Die honey!"** **And she flew straight at me. Absolute terror ran through my body. I did the only thing that came naturally: I swung the sword.**

"Wow impressive for a newbie" Ares said.

"How does swinging a sword come naturally?" Leo asked.

"Well he is my son" Poseidon said. "And he's the best swords men in the last 300 hundred years" Nico said. This surprised everyone except for Thalia, even the Romans who only new Percy for more than a week was surprised.

**The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she were made of water. Hisss!**

** was a sand castle in a power fan. **

"Woo go Percy" Leo and Nico, Apollo and Hermes yelled.

**She exploded into powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and the dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching me.**

"Wow he killed a fury and on the first swing to and he doesn't even know what he is yet, this dude is awesome" Leo exclaimed.

"Ya but the eye thing that is so creepy" Piper said.

**I was alone. There was a ballpoint pen in my hand. wasn't there. Nobody was there but me.**

"Wow that's really creepy; he probably thought he was going crazy" Frank said "I know I would have,"

"Eh Percy is crazy" Thalia said shrugging.

**My hands were still trembling. My lunch must've been contaminated with magic mushrooms or something.**

"See crazy" Thalia said.

"No one disagreed with you sis" Jason said smirking. "Ya but no one agreed with me ether" she smirked back.

**Had I imagined the whole thing?**

"Ha I wish" Nico said with a sad smile on his face.

**I went back outside. It had started to rain.**

**Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw me, she said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt."**

"Who?" Nico, Thalia, Jason, Leo, Poseidon, Apollo and Hermes asked, Athena laughed looking at the next line.

**I said, "Who?" **

Everyone except who asked laughed "ha you all think like Percy," Nico said, "hey you said the same thing to death breath" Thalia said.

"Oh ya" Nico said blushing. "What's wrong with thinking like Percy" Jason asked looking a bit freaked out.

Thalia and Nico looked at each other then back at Jason, "well honestly? Nothing except that he is crazy," Thalia said "and he's slow to catch on to thing," Nico said "he's reckless and he's a kelp head/ fish face" Thalia and Nico said together. "Oh" is all Jason said.

**"Our teacher. Duh!" I blinked. We had no teacher named Mrs. Kerr. I asked Nancy what she was talking about. She just rolled her eyes and turned away.**

"The mist" Artemis said before Apollo could ask.

**I asked Grover where Mrs. Dodds was. He said, "Who?"**

"Ugh Grover is a terrible liar" Thalia groaned.

"Ya but you can't blame him Percy is hard to lie to." Hazel said.

"True, but you don't understand Grover is hopeless he is the worst liar in the world." Nico said.

**But he paused first, and he wouldn't look at me, so I thought he was messing with me.**

"Oh ya he is bad, I should teach him" Hermes said.

"Sorry you children tried but they gave up after a year, he never improved" Thalia said.

"darn." Hermes replied

**"Not funny, man," I told him. "This is serious." Thunder boomed overhead.**

"Looks like someone else thinks so to." Hades said looking at Zeus, Zeus glared back

**I saw sitting under his red umbrella, reading his book, as if he'd never** **moved. I went over to him. He looked up, a little distracted. "Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson."**

"Now Chiron can lie, I'm so proud!" Hermes said wiping a fake tear from his eye.

**I handed his pen. I hadn't even realized I was still holding it.**

"Percy, Percy, Percy, forgetting about your own sword that is a new low" Nico said teasingly.

Thalia slapped him on the back of the head and said "idiot."Nico was going to say something but settled with a glare because the look Thalia was giving him was terrifying, not that he would show terrified he was of it.

**"Sir" I said, "Where's ?" he stared at me blankly. "Who?"**

"Told you, I taught him myself" Hermes said gloating. Everyone just rolled their eyes instead of responding except for Apollo who clapped at his not so big accomplishment.

**"The other chaperone, . The pre-algebra teacher." He just frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned. "Percy, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a at Yancy academy. Are you feeling all right?"**

"Poor Percy he must think he's going crazy," Piper said.

"How many times do we have to say this, he is crazy" Nico said. "Ok who wants to read next?" Athena asked. When a bright light filled the room.

**Again sorry and I will try to update as soon as possible.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This Percy and Annabeth come from the night he was taken, right after he dropped Annabeth off at her cabin and Grover comes from the same time as Thalia, Nico and all of them **

**Disclaimer-I DO NOT OWN Percy Jackson **

**Percy's pov**

Annabeth and I were walking hand in hand back to the cabins; we just came from the campfire where the Apollo cabin led the sing along, like always.

We reach her cabin "night seaweed brain" she said "see you tomorrow."

"Night wise girl." I kissed her good night and I turned to leave but before ether one of us could take a step a bright light surrounded both of us

**Grover's pov**

I was out in the wild, helping protect what's left of it and recruiting nature spirits, but I was also out looking for my best friend Percy who has been missing for months now, we have tried everything to try and contact him, even our empathy link isn't working. Finally we were able to get a hold of him, I think he was a sleep, but we have not been able to contact him since, I really hope he's ok.

Eventually I find a clearing and decide to have lunch but before I can even take out my salad I am engulfed in a bright light.

**Annabeth's pov **

After the light died down I realized we were on Olympus, but Olympus before it was trashed by the war. "PERCY!"

I snap out of my review when I see Grover who was next to us, Thalia and a very pale, (paler then usual) Nico come running toward us and tackle Percy with hugs.

"Um hey guys." he said looking at me for an explanation, I shrug, how should I know why they are acting like they haven't seen him in months. They let go and Thalia shocked him.

"Ow Thalia what in Hades…" he trailed off, his hair was even messier then before and his shirt was burnt.

Thalia stomped toward him and got right up into his face, "kelp head I swear on the Styx's that if you disappear again"

"Wait what do you mean disappear, you saw him just a minute ago." I said.

Thalia looked at me like she just realized I was here, and then her look of confusion turned to understanding. "What time are you guys from?" she asked

"After the titan war" Percy said. "Obviously kelp head, I meant what month are you from?"She said rolling her eyes. "November," I say

At that Nico, Grover and Thalia seem to sag a little with pained expressions on their faces, Thalia nods and her and Nico sit back down. Percy and I look at each other worried about what they aren't telling us.

"So why are we here and what time period is this?" I ask

Thalia is the one who answers, "We are in the past right after I became a tree and we have to read about Percy and your quests." She says

"Great just great" Percy says sarcastically. "Oh and the best part they are in your perspective fish face." Nico says smirking. "And this just keeps getting better and better" Percy says. I laugh, maybe this won't be so bad after all, besides I've always wanted to know what was in that seaweed filled brain of his.

"Introduce your selves" my mother tells us. Grover steps forward "I'm Grover Underwood lord of the wild" he says. "What, what happened to Pan? " Hermes asks worried for his lost but found son. "Um it will say in the books" he said looking down.

I stepped forward, "I'm Annabeth chase daughter of Athena and architect of Olympus."

"Why does Olympus need an architect?" Zeus asked. "It should be in the books" I say.

Lastly Percy stepped forward "I'm Percy Jackson son of Poseidon, hero of Olympus" he says. We are about to sit down when I notice five other demigods that I don't know sitting on the couch. "Um who are they?' I ask no one in particular.

One of the girl's stands up she has brown hair and she is pretty but you can tell she's trying to down play it. "I'm Piper McLean daughter of Aphrodite and one of the seven" she says.

"Wait one of the seven, like in the new great prophecy?" Percy asks. "Yup" says a kid who looks like he could be a Hermes kid. "I'm Leo Valdez son of the awesome Hephaestus and one of the seven" he said.

Next a guy with blond hair and blue eyes stands, "I'm Jason grace son of Jupiter and one of the seven." He said, "Wait Jupiter?" I asked at the same time Percy asked "Thalia you have a brother?"

"Yes I'm Thalias brother," Jason said, I was kind of hurt that she didn't trust me enough to tell me but right now we had more important things to worry about. "And yes Jupiter, I'm Roman, like Hazel and Frank here," he gestured to the two demigods who haven't introduced themselves yet. Wow Roman demigods I would have never guessed. The next girl who I assume is Hazel steps forward. "I'm Hazel Lévesque daughter of Pluto and one of the seven."

"What Nico you have a sister to, why don't you guys tell me these things?" Percy asked looking a little hurt.

"Because I didn't even know Jason was alive" Thalia said. "And I couldn't tell you about Hazel because she's Roman and from the same time period as I am" Nico said. "Oh ok" Percy said looking less hurt, oh seaweed brain.

The last guy stud up, "I'm Frank Zang son of mars and one of the seven" he said.

"Finally now that, that is done who's going to read?" my mother asked. "I will" I said and she handed me the book.

**Chapter 2 three old ladies knit the socks of death **


End file.
